Four Tough Girls
by bandof7luvr
Summary: A Group of Girl Fighters find there way on the Bad Side of the Band of 7.But insted of hating them, something happens & they fight alongside eachother.[my 1st fic sorry i suck at summerys plz review]
1. Chapter 1

a/n this is my 1st fanfic so plz b nice 2 me in ur reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay'dyn waved to her girls to single they culd come in the village with her. They walked thru and an older man, came up to them. "you are not welcome here..." he said. with her huge circle-blade she slit his throght. then they srang to attak. after a short time in the village it was destroyed & every1 was dead accept the 4 girls that had walked in to the village 30 minutes befor.

"good work girls" Jay'dyn said smilin and showin of her purfect whit teeth. The others smilled bak, hapy to see there leader thot they did a good job. They looked arond 1 last time to see if anyon els was alive & saw nothin but the dead bodys.

Jay'dyn was Tall & skinne with long golden curls that fell all the way down to her purfect waste & beatifull violet eyes. Her lips were painted a seductiv silver. She piked up her bloodstained wepon with a perfect hand & they left the villag.they past a bunch of guys w/ big wepons on there way to a nic hotspring so they could bath.

They ignord the guys cuz they didnt think they where very impotant. (authors note that isnt wut I think but the girls r really cool & powerfell so they can ignor evin the cutest bishis. hehe.) "shouldnt we do somethin abot them?" Sa'dya asked. She was another girl in the group. she has short silky black hair that goes in her face & brite emerald green eyes. she wasnt as tall as Jay'dyn but she had long pail legs and smoth flawles skin.

Bijou (AN: its french, its prononce Bee-jhoo) snorted. she was half white wolf demon, she had fuzzy white ears stickin out of her hair that matched her sno whit hare that was sholder lenth & fell in oe of her sharp golden eyes. "wat r they to us? just humans." she had a lok of angr on her face but she was stil realy beutiful. she tosed her hair angrylike and roled her eyes.

Zoey laghed. "Your always actin so angry." she said to Bijou. Zoey was youngr than the other girls and shorter to. She had long wavy amithest (AN: the jewel that is purple. i dont know how to spel it. haha.) hair and eyes the color of saphiers. Zoey was also American she follwed her cusin kagome thru the well to ths time & lyked it so much she wanted to stay.her parents in america kiked her out becuz she was too "populer w/ boys". She had fun in the waring era so it didnt mater.

the girls finaly found a hotspring & they maid there way over to it. they set down there wepons & took off there cloths (AN: stop imaging it you perverts! haha just kidding) & 1 by 1 slowly slided in to the waters. they hotspring was jus the rite tempurater. "This fels so nice" Sa'dya said. "It has ben a coupl days since we found 1 of these"

"Yeah...and I'm filthy its soooo disgustin!" Zoey wined, splashing water on herself to clean off. "Quit wining!" Bijou laffed.

"Im not wining!" Zoey said. She slashed some water at Bijou. "Hey!" she said splashing Zoey back.a splash fight erupted.they herd somthin in the bushes and stoped immediately. Looking around they looked scared.

"whos there?" Jay'dyn asked. she glansed at her circle-blade making sure it was close enough to grab if she needed it. "Show youselves!"

The 4 guys they had seen earlyer walked from behind the trees walking away from the spring. "Who r u!" Jay'dyn cried grabbing her circle blade & pointing it at the guys.

"We are the band of seven" 1 of the guys said. He had long ebony hair that was in a braid. "I am the leader Bankotsu" he held up his large sword Banyu.

Jay'dyn thot he had the deepest pretiest cerulian eyes. The other guys stood bak and ddint speek.

"whythe hell r u hear?" Bijou asked. "if you are sum spying perverts, then I sugest you leave befor we cut u all to peaces."

"You were at the villag. Wed ben assined to kill that villag and it was detroyed befor we got there."

"o that. we destroyed it. guess we got there befor you huh?" Jay'dyn said. 1 of the other guys glarred at her. "That was are job u stupid wench!"

the guy was vry pretty, feminin lookin with red lips & drk eyes.

Zoey looked at him & thot that he was very good loking. She smiled at him. "Oh well." she said. "We got there 1st so that just means u guys r to slow."

The guys marshed away & they finishd there bath, got dresed. "lets find an abndond hous to stay in guys." Jay'dyn calld to her girls and they agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

plz review if u likd it!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: my charicters r not marysues! there vrey flawed! i'm sorri my spelling and grammer are not gud i dont have a spellcheker on my compy! plz r&r!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The band of 7 (accept there are 4 in this story 'cause the others arent as sexi!) was walkin thru a small helpless village killing innocents peopel "Im bored" Bankotsu sighed, hacking a persons heed of. "I miss those girls. They were sexy." Bankotsu whined. "Me to. 1 of them had purpel hair. I Luv PURPLE."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes (cause hes bad lyke that!) & they went bak to there hide out 'cause they were hungry...

Bankotsu sexy stomach growled (rawer, hot stuffy) and demanded some sake. He couldnt find sum woman to poor for him thou. (BAN-CHAN ID POOR SOME FOR U!) Jakotsu rolled his eyes cause he wanted to be bad lice Renkotsu and pored his own sake. Suikotsu ate rice like a pig. Than he looked up and saw an angel...

She had short, silky black hair and sharp forestry green eyes and painted lips that shown like stars. She was so beautiful that he thoght he was deeming... "Your beutiful." Suikotsu started Drooling. "I worked HARD to make that rice and you'RE EATING ALL OF IT" Renkotsu scowled. "Owe hey watt was that!" he felt some1 kick his leg...

Anther beutiful girl had a peered. She had short white hair that hid 1 of her sparkling jewel-eyes and fuzy wolfs ears ontop of her head. She growled at Renkotsu (witch he found sexy) & rolled her eyes. "Watt are u men doing hear?" she asked soundings angry.

"Watt do you want, baka" the beutiful girl said as Renkotsu glared His eyes traced up and down her perfect figure & mustered somethin under his perfect voice no1 cold here. Bankotsu thinks it was "your beautiful". The leader glared at a final girl...

She was perfection. She had flowing locks of gold that feel down to her waste in purfect curls. Her eyes were a beautiful stromy gray color & she was so beautiful she was scray.

Bankotsu droped his teeny sake cup & walked up 2 her "I need you" a blush fell upon her face as she locked her into a romantic embrace. It was luv at 1st site...

But she truned to her girls. "were'sZoey?" she asked clamly.

'mmmm... Jakotsu...' sum1 herd from behind the Building. "Ooh... that's good..." ban-chan shook his heed "I didnt know Jakotsu was so forward"

The beautiful leeder girl sweatdropped & wlaked outside. "dont touch mah girls" she warned the 3 guys.

Renkotsu glared her "we do wa we want when we want ok?" she glared + her eyes flashed ominominously as he forced her into a kiss "goddammit why are you so Sexy" she pushed him a way "get of me siko! 1"

Bankotsu wanted to fallow the leeder wile his brothers were distract. Last he saw the white-hared girl had punched Renkotsu in the face. He didn't car.

In fact that's what he did. The leader didnt like his companie cause hes a man and she hates all men after the man she thoght was her tru luv cheeted on Her. "Who r u?' Bankotsu asked raisining an eyebrow "I am..."

"My name is Jay'dyn." she said. "beautiful name..." he told her sofly.

She didnt like him getin' soo close to her. She cold feel his broth on her neck, wear little hairs where standing on ends "perfect...' he murmured. She felt her face heat up. No stay away from me u rapist!" she ran "leaf me & my frends alone freak!"

"Im not a freak..." he muter, sad. "Who ar you?" he repented. "I told u I'm Jay'dyn! Dont get near me your just like..." she stooped.

'Why not? Yuo bearly kno me. Dont jug me so fast.' he scowled (BANCHAN UR SO KAWAII WHEN U POUT!). Tears swelled in her stromy gray orbs. "I hate men... there no such thing as love... GIMME YOUR SORD." "ISSA HALBERD!" Bankotsu shouted. "And u can't have Banyu. He's my baby. Of cores u cold be too," he winked seductively. "stop it!" she yelled in his face & ran

He fallowed her. "Plese tell me whats wrong!" he begged. She snifed. "If u insists. A long time ago I loved some1 & I thoght he loved me back but he realy loved my best frend...& he betrayed BOTH of us and kilned her!" she subbed- even her cryin' sanded like music to Bankotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

plz r&r! thank u for all the nice reviews youve ben givin me!

XXXXXXX

"Hey..." Ban-chan tryed to comfort the sobing girl "your pretty when you cry... but your more off an angle win you smile." Jay'dyn checks heated up as Bankotsu asked "Who did this to you. Ill kill whoever did."

She shaked her hed. "You wouldnt no him...I pinned him to a tree wit an arow 50 years ago...his name was Inuyasha..."

"InuYasha!" Bankotsu eyes flashed w/ pure hatred. "Taht bastard! He killed sum of My Brothers I'LL DOUBLE KILL HIM!" Jay'dyn blinked in confusion. "Brothers."

"You think we walk around called the band of 7 with only 4 members. They killed my brothers."

"Then..." Jay'dyn turnd a way from teh sexy man. "If you ever promise me 1 thing, promise me this..." Bankotsu forced her to turn a round.

"Whats it?"

"You'll let me help you kill Inuyasha."

"Anyday." he said, her face in his hands, he pulled her close and kissed her. & Thats when Bankotsu knew he had found love.

All the girls and teh band of Seven... I mean, for, where gathered in the same room. Eating tea. "Who wants rice?" Renkotsu asked in a scowl. "Did you make it." asked his newfound Love.

"...Yes." he answer. "Then NO," she snapped back, nursing a bruised fist. "Damnit, you have a Fucking Hard Head."

"Well stuff happens when you have no soft hair,' he growled at her. ''Fatass." she replied cooly. "Likewise Fucker." He smirked his sexxxy smirk. "Did someone say FUCK?" a certain purpled-haired girl beamed.

"NO!" they all yelled in chorus. Zoey was contently smuggled on her "Jaky-poo's" lap toy in with his hair.

"Have a sense of humor guys!" Jakotsu snapped. He then pecked his Zoey on the check. "God Damnit Jakotsu its not Our Fault you and your New Toy arent funny" Suikotsu replied while stuffing his face

"Like yore very amusing yourself," the pretty darkhaired girl replyed.

"Don't make me thro my rice at you" he glared pointy things at the pour girl. "you wouldn't do that would you Sui-chan?"

"CALL ME TAHT AGAIN AND ILL KILL YOU" Bankotsu leaned over to Jay'dyn, kissed her ear and then whispered to Sa'dya "he really wouldnt unless you called him a wolverine Wannabe…" she nodded. "I HERD THAT BIG BROTHER IA TE YOU ALL!"

"Oh...dam, Renkotsu- watt happed to your face!" Bankotsu asked win he saw Renkotsu's balk eye.

"NOTHING OK NOW GO AWAY." Renkotsu rubed his sore eye. "I Won't ok Ren-Ren?"

"Don"t calls me that dammit! " he was about to walk out of the room when his white haired hunny pulled him down and shouted "eat your damn rice!"

"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"YOU WANT NOTHER BLAK EYE BASTARD!"

"I love you!"

"And I hate you so go away ok?"

Renkotsu grabbed her hand. "Aw...you dont really mean that now do you?" he asked.

"Honey not in front of everyone!" Renkotsu face turned redder than the fire he spits out

"I dont think they mind..." he said pushing her backwards onto the table. "Nooo! We eat on that!" Suikotsu yelled dramaticly.

"WELL NO1 CARES BOUT YOU OK FREEK?"

Bijou pushed Renkotsu off. "Can we atleast take it upstairs?" she aksed. "Of coarse." Bijou giggled and led Ren-chan by the hand as he smirked evilly. Bankotsu and Jay'dyn had blank 'O.o' faces on there fasces

Suikotsu looked from Sa'dya to Bankotsu and Jay'dyn, and then to Jakotsu and zoey. "What is it wit you people & sex..."

"Oh you kno everones doin' it but you to you relay shuld try it it does a mind good."

"BAND OF 7!" someone outside screamed. "Come Out & Fight Me!" They all ran outside to see a halfdemon boy w/ cute puppy ears (but really they looked more like kitty ears. I won't get into that tho) was standnig w/ his frekishly big sword and some people were behnid him there was a slutty schoolgirl a demon slayer a kawaii fox cub (aaaaaaaw!) and a sexy monk

"INUYASHA!" Jay'dyn screemed. "I cant believe your alive you basterd!"

'who the hell r u?' Inuyasha asked w/ his adorable "wtf" face. "...You dont member me!" she sniped. "We new eachother along time ago!"

'INUYASHA!" BANKOTSU Called. "You Bastard You Made Her cry you will pay for this!"

"I dont even kno her!" he yelped looking confessed.

"INUYASHA YOU UNSENSITIVE JERK HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING AS FORGET SOMEONE SHE OBVIOUSLY NOES YOU?" kKagome cried in her whiny schoolgirl pose.

He turned on kKagome. "Wat the hell is your problem!"

"Inuyasha I am your only focus look at me!" Bankotsu slashed his sword around causing a slight earthquake. "You aksed for it!' Inuyasha called charging into batle. Bijou grinned. A fight!Perfect! She thought. She steped up & looked a round. "Who wants to fihgt me?" she aksed. "Will you bare me childern?"The sexy monk asked.

"NO WAY SICKO." bijou slapped the sexy monk as A Boomerangs hit his perfectly shaped hed. "Oooooooooooooooooooow..." he whined. She diverted her attention to the demon slayer. "Youll be a challenge, I can fell it..."

The demonslayer rise and eyebrow. "Oh? Well youkai it is my job to slay you!" she shoted. "BRING IT BARBIE DOLL," bijou called getting into her mashal arts pose. Lucky she took karate befor she came to fetal Japan. "Hey JAkotsu wear are you I need your help!" Bankotsu called. "AND WHERES ZOEY!" Jay'dyn called. "We cant fit wit out Zoey!"

Jaktosu and Zoey ran out to join there frends. "Sorry!" the yelped. "Were you to havening sexz again? Jakotsu you are deed"

"Sorry big brother she cough me of grad." He sad. "Oh well then I guess is okay." wile Bankotsu was distracted InuYasha charred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

oooh cliffy!


End file.
